the_mapping_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Green I
About Emperor Green I is a Politician on The Mapping Society, his storied and controversial political career ranges from being a former Vice President to being a former Secretary of Defense. His career in the Mapping Society started in the Mapping Society's predecessor, also known as Burgenti’s fan server. There, he served as a member of Congress, and eventually the servers Vice President, along with President Haggis. This occurred around the time when Burgenti's previous account was disabled, leading to the creation of the Mapping Society. Due to a freak accident on a server unrelated to Mapping, uncovered by infamous anti mapper T-Series Mapping. It has been revealed that Emperor Green I is 15-year-old Kai J Peters, a Junior in high school, who goes to school in Soquel California. This has led to multiple threats and attempts at blackmail by T-Series Mapper, and other discord users. Early Government Career President Haggis was quite inactive and is widely known today as one of the worst presidents in the Mapping Society’s history. Emperor Green ended up being the President in all but name. His most notable accomplishment in his tenure was the creation of the first Mapping Society's citizenship test. When the elections were coming up, while he thought about pursuing a campaign for president, he eventually settled on running as a member of The Mapping Society's house of representatives. His tenure as a member of the House was rather uneventful for the first week, that soon changed when he was nominated as the Mapping Society’s Secretary of Defense. Around the time he was nominated for Secretary of Defense, notorious raider T-Series Mapping, came to the Mapping Society, and was granted citizenship, much to Emperor Green’s dismay. T-Series Mapping, sensing a threat, decided to sue Emperor Green, accusing him of Private Message spam. (Inconveniently, right before this happened, he participated in a raid on one of T-Series Mapper’s servers.) While Emperor Green was cleared of all charges, and successfully banned T-Series Mapper from the Mapping Society. Controversy and unrest started to circle on the higher levels of government as it was realized because of his actions, the server would most likely be a target in T-Series Mapper’s raids. This controversy escalated when T-Series Mapper submitted an ultimatum to the Mapping Society, demanding that Emperor Green would be banned permanently, and he would be given all of Emperor Green’s previous roles. Realizing that T-Series Mapper becoming the newest Secretary of Defense, a role that had the ability to delete channels and ban people, would likely result in the server being nuked. Emperor Green rejected the ultimatum, but when he realized that some of the government, including Burgenti, planned to comply with T-Series Mappings ultimatum. He gathered evidence of their intentions and released them in an announcement to the entire server in an effort to convince Burgenti to deny the ultimatum. This spilled the once private matter into the public eye and resulted in mass protests in the server. The situation worsened when some believed that despite the public being opposed to sacrificing Green for peace with a notorious raider, Burgenti would still comply with the ultimatum. Resulting in Green creating a server to communicate with his followers in the event the unthinkable would happen. The drama culminated in Burgenti deleting the server while he was in a frenzy. After the server was deleted, the server Green created started believing that they were the true successor to the Mapping Society. But this was abandoned after it was revealed that Burgenti created a new Mapping Society. The server he created ended up becoming its own thing. Today, it is now known as The Kasteynian Federation. Controversial Government Career Present Government Career Currently, Emperor Green I is working on creating his own party, the Restoration Party.Category:Characters